There is known a water tap in which the discharge amount and the mixing ratio between heated water and cold water can be adjusted by manipulating a handle. In a single lever mixer tap, heated water and cold water can be switched and the mixing ratio can be adjusted by turning a lever handle, and the discharge amount can be adjusted by manipulating the lever handle back and forth (by manipulating the lever handle up and down).
Some mixer taps include a click mechanism. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3166820 discloses a click mechanism in turning a lever. In this invention, the click mechanism is implemented in which a damping edge is formed on a damping spring plate in a nearly circular shape and the damping edge is fit into a bump portion. Japanese Patent No. 2779792 discloses a click mechanism in rotating a lever back and forth. In this invention, the click mechanism is implemented by engaging a plurality of recesses formed on both sides of a lever body with a projection formed on a plate spring.
Meanwhile, JP-A-2003-129535 discloses a single lever mixer tap that discharges water at a position at which the position of a lever handle faces a user. It is an object of this invention to prevent a user from unintentionally using mixed water and to aim for resource savings.